


STOLEN TIME

by john_lennon_was_hecking_hot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot/pseuds/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean left even without a proper goodbye. Inequitably stolen from them time motivates Seamus to steal Carrows time in revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOLEN TIME

He couldnt think properly. His vision was blurry. Although this happened so many times he couldnt controll anything. A loud groan of pain escaped his lips.

‘Still dont want to practice on younger students?’ asked Alecto calmly. She smiled at Seamus who was at the moment lying on the floor and trying to catch breath.

‘Thanks for the invitation but i think i will refuse’ faltered  Seamus. He felt so dizzy and lightheaded.

In one second smile disappeared from Alectos face  replaced by grimace of irritation.

The only thing Shay heard before collapsing again was _crucio_.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

Seamus revived and immediately started blinking.

He quickly noticed sitting next to him Neville. He looked at Seamus with a worried look in his eyes.

Shay groaned and tried to sit up and with some difficulties he managed to do that but he felt sick right away.

‘Lay down for once, Seamus’ whispered Neville. He looked very concerned.

Sand-haired boy sighed heavily and covered his face with his arm.

Every single part of his body ached so badly. Every single sound ached so badly.

Suddenly memories started flashing.

Dean.

These days he was perpetually on Seamus’ mind.

Last time Seamus had ocassion to tell everything to Dean, to just finally blurt it out, he fucked up.

He still felt guilty and it was only his fault.

And now Dean was on this fucking run.

Seamus was loosing hope with every single day.

It was more and more difficult to talk with anybody besides Neville.

Only he understood what was everything about.

‘Seamus stop blaming yourself for everything’ Seamus heard Nevilles words accompanied by a sigh.

‘How do you even find hope these days Nev?’

 

♦♦♦♦

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry that it isnt too good but my first and much better version of this fanfic got deleted.  
> Its also my second deamus ever and that stresses me too  
> Sorry 4takin ur time w this note  
> bye!


End file.
